Brisa
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Han pasado tantos meses, y aún sigues tan presente en mis recuerdos, como aquella vez que te conocí.


Estaba revisando mis historias inconclusas. En eso me encontraba, cuando terminé llegando hasta mi basurero particular, donde di con esto… Lo escribí hace como 2 años y medio, cuando recién iba comenzando el fanfic del ladrón de corazones, y del cual, este era el romántico final que tenía contemplado, incluso antes de escribir el 2do capítulo XDDD… De aquella historia no puedo modificar nada, pero ahora que lo estaba releyendo, me gustó para dejarlo como un pequeño one independiente.

De todos modos, a quien haya leído la otra historia y no quiera tergiversar el final, le recomiendo que no lea este :P… Caso contrario, creo que se puede leer sin necesidad de haber seguido el otro…n_n

Nos vemos pronto…n_n

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**Brisa**

—

Han pasado tantos meses, y aún sigues tan presente en mis recuerdos, como aquella vez que te conocí. Ese joven rebelde, con la mirada asustada, a la defensiva y fuera de lugar; aquel quien sólo deseaba volver a China para encontrar una cura a su maldición.

Desde el momento en que llegaste, supe que ibas a ser un problema, porque odiaba a los chicos, y sin embargo, cuando te vi, algo cambió en mi y por más que lo intenté, no pude hacerlo; mi testarudo corazón simplemente se negó a rechazarte. Te incrustaste en lo más profundo de mis sentimientos y jamás volviste a salir de allí.

No supe valorarlo en su tiempo, pero fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Porque trajiste luz a mi vida, me hiciste volver a formar parte de un mundo al que tenía tras una barrera, me enseñaste a luchar por lo que más quería, y me mostraste que podía confiar en ti, dejarme caer de un risco, sabiendo que siempre estarías allí para salvarme; depositando tu confianza en mí, para permitirme tocar tu alma. Por ello, te estaré siempre agradecida.

No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hiciste cuando por fin te deshiciste de tu pesada armadura y abriste tu corazón para dejarme entrar, porque en mi silencio, yo también quería lo mismo. Ser quien te reconfortara cada mañana cuando sintieras que los problemas te agobiaran, ser la cura de tus maldiciones cuando pensaras que no eras lo suficientemente bueno en lo que hacías y buscaras en mis brazos un refugio.

Por eso es que deseaba alejarte de mi, no tenia derecho a obligarte a estar a mi lado después de todo lo pasado, tenía la ilusión de que fueras feliz con alguien que de verdad te respetara tanto como tú lo hiciste, porque en aquellos momentos, sentí que mi corazón ya no era digno de ti.

Siempre debí saber que mis errores jamás te importarían; me amabas, y nada podría franquear tu alma para odiarme, así fuera merecedora del mismísimo infierno.

Por eso lamento haberte alejado tanto tiempo de mí, de mi hija… de nuestra hija.

El final para mi sería el mismo, pero ese tiempo que te obligué a estar lejos de mi, lo hubieras llenado con tu cariño, con amor… así, quizás no tendría este sabor amargo que me inunda el alma al verte vagando sin rumbo por las calles, con el rostro sombrío y una actitud de vacío, muerto en vida.

—Te extraño tanto, Akane…

Te escucho decir frente mi lapida, con ese velo oscuro cubriendo el zafiro de tus ojos, los mismos que me contagian de su tristeza y llanto, porque no puedo hacer nada por ofrecerles un poco de alegría. Sé que esta desolación que te consume es por mi, cargando una enorme loza de culpa que no tienes derecho a cargar y de la que tengo que ser silenciosa testigo de cómo tus lágrimas reprimidas la hacen más pesada.

Quisiera tener el poder para aparecer frente a ti unos segundos, para decirte que no fue tu culpa, nunca lo fue. Debí confiar en tu instinto, dejarme guiar por ti, pero la vida me hizo terca, testaruda y demasiado confiada… Aunque te amara, encontraba gracioso verte celoso, porque fue a través de esos momentos de debilidad que tenías, que pude darme cuenta de lo que en realidad sentías por mí.

Hoy no me queda más que olvidarme de aquello que no fue, y cuidarlos desde mi sitio.

Tengo que agradecerte todos los días el que dediques tu vida entera a cuidar de Yumi, con ese amor y esa ternura de la que, sin duda, supe que volcarías en nuestros hijos. A ciegas confié en que derrocharías en ellos todo el cariño que a ti no te ofrecieron cuando niño… Aún así, tuve tanto miedo cuando mi historia terminó y te negaste a cargarla por verme reflejada en ese ser tan indefenso, que por un momento llegué a pensar que, junto conmigo, mi bebé también había perdido a su padre.

… A mi pequeña le celebro el que siempre tenga una nueva travesura que te haga sonreír, que te ayude a mantener la fé, que te ayude a querer vivir… porque sé que sin ella, no hubieras dudado ni un instante en seguir la luz de mi camino.

Te miro hincado, encendiendo algunas varas de incienso con una oración guardada para mí,

A tu lado la veo a ella. Tan pequeña y frágil; divirtiéndose ajena a todo el ambiente sobrio a su alrededor, jugando feliz con las mariposas de colores, posadas en las flores del lugar. Con tus vanos intentos de cazar algunas para su papá, cayendo de bruces en el fino pasto por no distraerte de la fiel tarea.

Ranma interrumpe su meditación para ayudarte con cuidado a levantarte del pasto y sacudirte el polvo que se te ha impregnado en el blanco vestido que traes.

—Yumi, no puedes correr por estos sitios, hay muchas cosas con las que puedes lastimarte—. Le escucho decirte con cariño, consolándote en tu llanto por los raspones que te has hecho.

—Quería atrapar una mariposa para ti, pero no pude—. Confesó, tallándose los ojitos, tratando de parar las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a atrapar muchas luego—. Intenta tranquilizarla, sin perder la serenidad.

—¿Es en serio?—. Le sonríe emocionada.

—Por supuesto —Afirma con orgullo—. Pero hoy vamos a hacer algo muy especial.

—¿Qué es papá?—. Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ven aquí— Te sienta sobre el suave pasto y junta tus tiernas manitas—. Hoy te enseñaré a decirle una oración muy bonita a mamá.

Yo no pude hacer más que sonreírle desde mi lugar, agradeciendo a quien lo hiciera posible, transformar mis súplicas en una suave brisa, y aunque fuera de esa forma, acariciar con el murmullo del viento sus mejillas, como señal de que siempre estaría allí, por ustedes, sólo por ustedes.

**FIN**


End file.
